Don't Fall
by ShoujoTrash
Summary: What befalls an art major during her freshman year of college when she's not only stuck in the X-Games committee with her step brother, but really good friends with Max, PJ, Bobby, and Mocha. Kasey's freshman year of college should be fun... hopefully.
1. Chapter 1

**To be completely honest, I didn't see any really nice fanfiction with Max that wasn't Roxanne and I really wanted one so I wrote one. I've actually been working on this since 2013 but that doesn't really mean this is any good. I like it though... So I hope you do to! R&R**

**-Xoxo**

Kasey was late, no scratch that, beyond late. The college campus was ridiculously busy recently with all the preparations for the College X-Games. She had got strung up into being a part of the decorating committee, even though she hated the X-Games. Most of the freshman art students were volunteers in the committee, or sucked in against their will was more like it. Now she was late to her art history class because of a meeting to see if they would change the logo color, which they didn't.

She groaned loudly in frustration as she ran. Her class was on the opposite side of the campus and right now she wished she had listened to the lessons her step brother had tried to give her on skateboarding. She'd at least make it there if she had.

Suddenly her rush came to an abrupt stop as she collided with a mass of red that knocked her down.

"Ow, Jesus, I'm gonna be even later now!" Kasey groaned rubbing her nose. Her butt was sore and she was about to give up on going to class and spend her class time in the Bean Scene reading her art history text book.

"Geez, that seriously hurt. Are you okay?" a new voice pierced through.

Kasey looked up and a gloved hand was extended towards her to help her from a young man. she grabbed it gratefully and started to run again.

"Thanks a lot but I'm really late for my class! I'm sorry about bumping into you!" She yelled back as she rushed for her class.

Max Goof watched as the small girl hauled herself across the campus as she shouted back at him. His chest slightly hurt from the impact and he was momentary interested in the small girl who was in a rush. It passed quickly as he needed to get to his own class.

Kasey ended up being only about two minutes late, but that two minutes cost her extra work on covering art styles. She wasn't pleased in the slightest. Being dragged into the committee against her will was one thing, but getting extra work for being late because of it was something she had hoped her professor would have understood. To her dismay he couldn't have cared less.

So now she was siting at the Bean Scene with her text book out and her coffee next to her as she tried to finish the extra work assigned to her.

She could easily work in the calm atmosphere of the place, but she also enjoyed the limited noise it gave her unlike the library that was so silent it was uncomfortable.

It had only been about four weeks into the semester and her Art History teacher had packed on two papers, three projects, and about fifteen different reading assignments that keep her up late at night. She had assumed that he was only trying to weed out those who didn't want to be there but she was miserable trying to juggle it with her other class works and the committee work she had.

Today Max had an urgent need of coffee for he had a paper to write tonight and he didn't have time to lay it off until tomorrow, not if he planned to win the X-Games. And if he's planning to win he has got to practice, which he was planning to do tomorrow, but now he had a paper to draft through.

Once in the Bean Scene he rushed to the counter to place his order, which happened to be at least four coffees; the boy needed this paper done and if he had to stay up until two in the morning he would. He didn't have any classes tomorrow, he only planned to practice.

The barista gave him his order on one of the foam four cup holders. On the way out Max caught out of the corner of his eye a familiar looking girl with her face crammed into a text book diligently working.

She looked strangely familiar until he realized it was the girl who had literally ran into him just that morning. He suddenly found himself pacing over towards her and sitting himself down in the empty chair in front of her.

She didn't budge at him sitting down, he could only assume she wasn't paying attention to anything but her paper and text book. He didn't really know what to say, the only girl he really had any luck with was Roxanne back in high school. He was still awkward when it came to girls and even the ones that flocked to him because of his talent on a board was very new to him.

"I uh, thought studying was for the library?" He asked her waiting for a response.

She visibly jumped slightly, before looking up. It took Kasey a moment to place the young man in her brain. It was rattling around with art history that she almost completely forgot about bumping into this guy earlier that morning.

She easily found herself responding to him though, "I find the library a little _too_ quiet for my taste." she said, "by the way I am _so_ sorry for bumping into this morning." she added with an apologetic smile.

"Oh that was nothing, don't worry about it. Where were you in a hurry to anyway?"

Kasey put her papers inside her book and pushed it to the side, she really needed a break anyway. "Art History." she replied.

His eyes widened a bit. "No wonder you were in a hurry, the art building is on the other side of campus."

"Exactly." she stated, her eyes traveled down to the four coffees on the table. "A lot of coffee there. Is it all just for you?" she asked jokingly.

Max flushed slightly before responding, "That actually is all for me. I have a paper I really need to finish tonight."

Kasey laughed even more now knowing this. Max gave out a few laughs himself.

"By the way, the names Max." he said holding out his gloved hand.

"Kasey." she responded shaking his hand.

"So what were you doing on the other side of campus anyway? All the X-Games stuff is going on over there. Not that you don't seem athletic-" Max was starting to fumble over his words.

"It's okay, I'm not even into the X-Games." Kasey said reassuringly with a small giggle. "The Freshman art students got stuck in the committee." she mumbled the last part a bit harshly.

"Oh, that's a shame. It's one of the biggest events of the year, at least I've heard, I'm only a Freshman myself." By this point Max was sipping on one of his coffees as was Kasey.

"I probably wouldn't have an issue with it if I wasn't drug into it. It's also all my step-brother talks about." she responded.

"I can understand that, my team is actually entering the X-Games this year."

This time it was Kasey's turn to flush and become embarrassed. She hoped that she didn't offend Max in any way, she was just so sick of her step-brother always talking about how he won every year.

"I hope I didn't offend you." she averted her gazed to her cup and started sipping.

Max let out a loud laugh for a moment. "No it's fine, why don't you come see me and my teammates practice tomorrow?" he offered.

She became slightly skeptical but accepted the offer anyway. "Sure why not. I only have one very early class tomorrow, rather than that I'm free."

Max beamed a huge smile. "Well, uh, I'm gonna go. Got a paper to finish and all. I'll see you tomorrow Kasey!" he said getting up and waving to her.

She gave a weak wave back and watched him leave. She glanced back down at her closed book with messy papers sticking out and sighed heavily. She mumbled some curses to her art teacher and began working again.

Kasey's morning class went by fairly quickly. So fast she had enough time to go to her dorm room and clean up herself. She has spent her time at the Bean Scene until it closed last night and upon arriving in her dorm she passed out on her bed. In fact she still had yesterday's make-up on, which left some horrible smudges under her eyes, and she had yet to take a shower. That was her first and utmost priority. She was still feeling weird about going to see a guy she just meet the other night but wasn't too shy to not enjoy a fun experience. It would be her first since she started really. It wasn't as if she hated her classes, but she did find them a tad boring and she wasn't taking any hardcore art classes until later on. With the committee as well she didn't have a lot of time for socializing. Her only friends so far were her two dorm mates.

Once she was done with her shower she quickly put on some make-up and shoved her dark brunette hair into a small pony tail. A once over in the mirror and she immediately didn't look as horrid as she had that morning and she was okay with that.

Grabbing her messenger bag she was off to the middle of campus.

Max was still trying to get used to large crowds. In fact it was a whole new concept to him. It's not like he never had any crowds at the skate park, but that was nothing compared to what he was going to face with the X-Games. He feed off the energy but was still slightly conscious of the fact he could screw up in front of people. No one would ever know that though, he was quite the show off.

A small crowd had gathered by the time Kasey showed up and she stayed in the back watching as Max showed everyone his well earned talent. Even though she wasn't a real fan of skateboarders she could still see the talent that lied there. For the first time in a long time she was actually enjoying watching someone skate. A small smile found it's way to her lips. Maybe this would be a good starting base of a friendship.

When Max finished his training on the half-pipe Bobby soon found his way onto it. Smiling brightly at his friend Max cheered for him before turning to see Kasey lingering in the back of the crowd. He made eye contact with her vivid blue eyes, and waved for her to come over and after her faced flushed from embarrassment she shuffled her way forward.

Next to Max stood a plump looking guy who was a stranger to Kasey and the husky boy threw her off guard for a second. She waved to him shyly. He turned towards Max questioningly.

"I didn't think you would show up!" Max said once Kasey was in front of him.

"I told you I would." she told him.

"Well what, what did you thi-" Max was cut off by his friend quickly.

"Hi, I'm PJ. Max's best friend."

"Oh," Kasey's face went into a very flustered look. "I wasn't very polite sorry, I'm Kasey."

"Nah it's okay! Why don't you come with us to the Bean Scene after this?" PJ offered happily.

"Sure if you buy me a drink!" She replied boldly.

PJ and Max both laughed. "Sure why not!" PJ said.

PJ turned to wave down Bobby as Max and Kasey stood next to each other.

"You know, as much as I dislike skateboarding, that was pretty cool." She told Max.

A big smile came across his face. "Well for as long as I have been doing it, I should be _pretty_ amazing."

"Don't push the compliment." she elbowed him lightly as he just chuckled.

Bobby came off the half pipe and the group had small talk on the way to the Bean Scene. Kasey eased up a lot once they all started talking about very dumb trivial stuff. They were a really easy group to get along with and she was really enjoying herself.

Once in the Bean Scene a new face joined them. She sat down next to PJ at the end of the table and Kasey was soon introduced to Mocha. She was a poet and very chilled out. Kasey was sure she had a class with this girl but wasn't quite sure. Either way she was right up Kasey's ally and soon the two girls were enthralled in talking about their favorite painter and poets.

"So what's your major then?" Kasey asked the girl.

"Well it's changed once or twice, but it's always within the English department so it's not like it really matters." she responded sipping on her latte.

"That sounds great. I'm such crap at English. I love reading but that doesn't mean I'm any good at English." Kasey said giggling.

"I know how that feels, I remember taking a grammar class. I spent over two weeks learning comma rules." Mocha stated laughing along with Kasey.

"Girls, girls, please we have all the time to talk about classes another day. Our years just starting, so let's get to the par-tay!" Bobby said loudly.

Mocha rolled her eyes at the overly excited boy and continued her conversation with Kasey as Max and PJ snickered at their friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2 and I hope this story doesn't disappoint you, but I wrote this story for me so... I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**-xoxo**

The next time Kasey saw Max he was so distraught she thought he might collaspe. It took a few minutes but he finally got out what was wrong. His dad had come to college. At first Kasey was confused then she tried to ask PJ or Bobby before she saw the tall lanky man with a horribly blue suit with bell bottom pants and an afro that was too large to be real.

Her eyes widened and she could just hear Max's groaning. PJ and Bobby just gave their friend a sympathetic look before rushing to leave him.

"Maxie! Isn't this great, get to be college buddies!" Kasey could fit two and two together and slowly started to back up before the man saw her.

It was far too late though as he quickly turned to her. "Who's this? Did you already make new friends. Hy-Uck!"

"Dad this is Kasey," Max gestured to her quickly getting up to shield her from his horribly embarrassing dad. "and she has to leave, her classes are on the other side of campus _right_?" Max said turning to her and nodding his head giving her a cue to get out while she could.

It only took Kasey a second to realize that Max was giving her a 'get out of jail' card. "Oh yeah, I really have to get going...It was nice to meet you Mr. Goof?" Kasey said sending a questioning glance at Max but left quickly anyway.

While Kasey didn't have an art class to get to, she did have another committee meeting to attend. The meeting was to be short, but everyone was to be given posters to put up not only all over campus but outside as well. Everyone was to be given an assigned place. This whole committee was driving Kasey crazy and she still didn't really understand how she was pulled into it. The one thing she did understand was that her step brother was the head of it and he never lifted a finger. She was also pretty sure he was the reason she was on the committee.

When Kasey arrived to the meeting not many upper classmen had appeared yet, but the X-Games junkies, she deemed them so because it was clear they were athletically challenged and this was as close as they were going to get to actually competing, and her other freshman art students were there. The only upper classmen she saw was her step brother's 'right hand man' Tank.

Tank wasn't his real name obviously, but no one was to call him by his real name. Kasey had known Tank for about four years now. She met him through her step brother when he brought Tank home to spend the summer with them their senior year of high school. Kasey didn't hate Tank, in fact Tank was her ex-boyfriend but still one of her best friends.

Kasey walked up to Tank smiling, she nudged her hip into his. "So where's Bradley?" she asked him.

Tank looked down at the small girl before him. Kasey had grown a bit, but she would still be very small compared to Tank. He smiled back at her and rested his massive arm on top of her head before responding to her.

"He's doing some Gammas thing, I dunno, I'm not for technical things like planning."

Kasey nodded in understanding. "So does he plan to show up anytime soon?" she asked.

Tank just shrugged his shoulders in response. "Who knows."

Kasey let out a sigh and leaned on Tank for a moment. "Then why does he even _bother_ with having these meetings!" She huffed out throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. She wasn't even halfway through her first semester and she was already fed up, most of it having to do with her insufferable step brother.

Tank chuckled at the girl before him and just ruffled her hair on top her head, before walking off to go sit down.

Kasey stomped her way over to sit at the excessively large table as well, keeping her cheeks puffed out in frustration. She landed in her chair with a thump and crossed her arms over her chest. She was not happy in the slightest.

For the next few days it was rare that Kasey saw Max, if at all. She saw Bobby, PJ, and Mocha plenty, but not Max. She was starting to get a bit worried about it, she was also slightly worried he may had been avoiding her, but she'd never say it. Every time she tried to ask about him Bobby and PJ seemed to ignore it or laugh it off all together. It was starting to frustrate her that she couldn't get a straight up answer.

Today was one of the few days that Bobby and PJ couldn't hang out with Mocha and Kasey at the Bean Scene, so Kasey decided she would start on her English assignment and hurried herself to the library. She was in an isle looking for a certain book, but to be fair she was only half looking. This place was so dull and quite, she hated having to come in here. Kasey realized that she was looking over the same row of books five times now and just decided to look away from the giant mass of books that was giving her a headache.

Turning her head she saw Max and his dad sitting at a table with a mountain of books themselves. Max looked absolutely exhausted and bored. It suddenly hit her that Max had probably been, unwillingly, spending all his time with his dad the past week. She almost laughed at the sight, but found this was not the place to do that.

She suddenly saw a paper airplane hit Max's head, as he read it, off in the distance, she saw PJ hovering in the music appreciation isle trying to get Max's attention. She quickly had to cover her mouth to not laugh at the sight before her. It was just way to ridiculous. Max tried to sneak off while his dad wasn't looking, but was caught very quickly. And after he fumbled a bit trying to make an excuse, he quickly covered it up by saying he needed to get his dad a library card. He quickly escorted his dad over to the front desk.

While his back was turned Kasey walked quickly over to PJ and found Bobby there as well.

"What is going on?" she quietly asked giggling a bit.

"Mr. Goof's had Max all week, dragging him around, waking us up at the crack of dawn, barging into our room, Max has had no time to practice for the X-Games!" PJ complained trying to be quiet.

Kasey nodded her head in understanding. Before they could turn back to see how Max was doing he quickly jumped over the small cubical and landed next to them. He looked a bit shocked to see Kasey for a second. But they all quickly turned to look at the scene before them. It turned out that Goofy wasn't a very quiet person. It also seemed that him and the librarian were getting along quite well.

Max was very shocked to see Kasey standing next to PJ when he jumped over the cubical. In fact he hadn't seen her the whole week. As he quickly turned to see what his dad had done now a small blush came to his face. He really hadn't expected to see her at all.

PJ turned to Max, "C'mon! We're suppose to be practicing for the X-Games!" he groaned.

Max turned to watch his dad for a few more seconds before standing back up. "Come on guys, we're outta here."

PJ and Bobby went quickly while Max paused for a second and turned to Kasey. "You wanna come watch?" He asked holding his gloved hand out to her.

Kasey nodded quickly and grabbed his hand, Max was relived slightly by that and another blush crossed his face. He really wasn't very smooth, but if he tried ,he hoped at least, he could be. Kasey's face lit up too slightly as she realized they were almost running off together holding hands. She brushed it aside quickly though as another thought consumed her, when was she going to get around to her English assignment?

Kasey stood next to PJ and Bobby and watched Max practice. He seemed to have a lot of fun with it, though Kasey wasn't much for skateboarding herself. Before she knew it, a small crowd and piled up behind them watching Max.

"He's really good at this huh?" Kasey found herself saying out loud in awe.

PJ laughed before responding, "He should be, he's done it for ages!"

"Yeah, he might as well have been born with a skateboard." Bobby chimed in.

For some reason watching Max was way different than watching her step brother skate. It seemed way more entertaining and enjoyable, and if she wasn't so against it, it almost made her want try it.

Suddenly Goofy ran onto the ramp and suddenly Max rode right into his dad at high speed sending them both high into the air and causing Max to fall, and land harshly, while Goofy was suddenly on a skateboard.

Max landed right in front of Kasey and fell to the ground. She quickly helped him up. As she also watched his dad seemingly land perfectly. It was all quite a head rush.

Turning to Max she asked, "You okay, nothing broken?"

He nodded as an indication that he was fine as he watched his dad.

Seeing his dad finally land, after his parachute pants actually worked, he rushed up to his dad.

Kasey leaned over to PJ and Bobby stunned and quickly stated, "You know, I don't think parachute pants are suppose to work that way."

The two boys nodded with her dumbfounded.

"Wowie!" Goofy exclaimed.

"Give me that!" Max quickly grabbed his skateboard from his dad.

"That sure was a heap of fun!" Goofy exclaimed. "Now I see why you're so crazy about it! Hey Maxie! What if I joined your team? I mean we could practice together and wear those funny outfits and everything, it'll be a lot of fun!"

Max quickly took off his helmet before responding to his dad, "Dad, as fun as that sounds, there are no openings on my team. Okay?" Max quickly jumped off and started to walk away with PJ and Bobby.

Kasey looked and saw the dejected and hurt look on Goofy's face, she truly felt bad for the guy. She could only guess he wanted to be closer with his son, but was really going about it the wrong way.

"Kasey you coming?" Max turned to see her still standing there.

"Yeah coming."she replied.

Suddenly she heard her infamous step brother Bradley come in and start talking to Goofy. She already didn't like this and stopped in her tracks.

"Mr. Goof! Your performance was without a doubt, the most breath taking display of alternative sport inventiveness yet to be paralleled by man kind!" Bradley let out overly enthusiastically.

Kasey found herself rolling her eyes at the utter bull coming from his mouth, she almost couldn't believe he was doing this. Almost. Max, PJ, and Bobby were beside her watching the scene unfold.

"Gee! Hy-Yuck, thanks!" Goofy responded gleefully. "whatever you said..."

"The Gammas, the number one team in the history of the college X-Games, have an opening on our team. And it has got your name all on it buddy!" Bradley continued. "Be a winner, join us!"

Suddenly Kasey found the rest of the Gammas were on the half-pipe surrounding Mr. Goof and Bradley.

Kasey's face was turning sour fast and the look she was giving Bradley didn't escape her three friends either.

"Well that's real nice of ya to ask but I'm only interested in staying close to Maxie!" Mr. Goof responded.

"Um, I'm not sure you understand this once in a lifetime opportunity!" Bradley was really trying to sell it now and it made Kasey almost sick.

"Well, Hy-Yuck, I'm not sure you understand the bond between a father and his son." Mr. Goof responded mocking Bradley's hand jesters.

"Guys, I have a plan." Max said suddenly grinning.

"Well if you change your mind, here's my card! Gammas, let's pack it up!" Bradley said taking his team away. As Max, Bobby, and PJ went to Goofy, Kasey found herself rushing up to her step brother.

"What the hell are you planning Bradley?" Kasey stated rather loudly toward the group of guys. They all turned and some cringed upon see her. He hip was jutting out, arms crossed, and a scowl that could freeze even Tank was on her face.

"Why dear little sister what do you mean?" He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you try to pull that crap with me Bradley, what are you even doing? You know as well as I do that the performance you just watched was sheer dumb luck." Kasey wasn't budging.

Bradley's face turned sour. "Why do you even care so much? What are you friends with that little group of skater trash?" he asked.

She scoffed loudly. "Yeah, I am. And let me guess you tried to recruit Max but he turned you down right?" she said.

She saw Bradley's eye twitch. She was right on the mark.

"So what?" Bradley replied.

Before Kasey could even start with him Goofy's voice cut in.

"Oh Mr. Uppercrust! You can count me in!"

Bradley turned towards Kasey raising a brow at her and smirking all the while.

Kasey's jaw almost dropped. A minute ago this man didn't want to be away from his son! She quickly turned to see Max, Bobby, and PJ sharing a high five. She turned around, scowled at Bradley for a second, and stomped off toward her friends.

Max, Bobby, and PJ all felt rather well about themselves. Getting Goofy to play with the Gammas was a great way to keep him out of their hair for, hopefully, the rest of the year. Suddenly Max saw Kasey rushing up to them with a very sour look on her face.

"What in the world did you say to him to make him join the Gammas?!" Kasey exclaimed rather ferociously at the three boys.

They all looked at her in shock for a moment before Max proudly stated, "I told him that we'd still get to see each other all time. It gets him out of my hair, and keeps him happy."

Kasey groaned loudly before slapping her head with her palm. "I don't think you understand what you've just done..." she stated.

The three boys all looked back between one another before PJ asked, "What do you mean? Don't you hate the X-Games anyway, how do you know the Gammas?"

Kasey's face flushed brightly before she dejectedly decided to tell them. "Well," she looked down and mumbled. "Bradley's my step brother."

"Come again?" Bobby asked leaning in closer.

Kasey huffed before stated clearly, "Bradley's my step brother."

The boys looked at her for a second before looking at each other. This new information didn't really change their opinion of Kasey, but it did cause some questions.

"So, you're his little sister?" Bobby asked.

"Step sister, I don't want anyone to think I'm blood related to him. He absolutely irritates me to no end. But, I guess family is suppose to do that." she said crossing her arms.

"So why are you so worried about Mr. Goof being with the Gammas?" PJ asked.

"To be honest I just don't like them, and whatever Bradley does _can't _be good." She stated rather thoughtfully.

Max put his hand on Kasey's shoulder.

"Kasey, whatever it is that they do, my dad will be fine! Since I'm also pretty sure that he's talking with that librarian too." Max said smiling at her. "Okay? I'm sure my dad will be fine. And none of us really care for Bradley either." Max said the last bit in a huffed mumble.

"Anyway come with us tonight to the club! We're all going, it will be fu-un!" Bobby said emphasizing fun.

Kasey smiled brightly before nodding in agreement. The little voice in the back of her head was certain letting Goofy go with the Gammas was a bad idea, but she'd let it slide. For now.


End file.
